Escape
by scryoko
Summary: 12. A prisoner is finally able to escape from a hell hole and at long last, becomes freewith the help of a mysterious cobalteyed beauty.


Title: Escape  
  
Author: sailor c. ryoko  
  
Email: maxwells02demon@yahoo.com  
  
Pairings: 1+2  
  
Warnings: AU. mild language. shounen-ai. OOC. a bit of suspense, romance and angst.  
  
Status: one-shot  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or its characters.  
  
Summary: A prisoner is finally able to escape from a hell hole and at long last, becomes free with the help of a mysterious cobalt-eyed beauty.  
  
*****  
  
Escape  
  
*****  
  
My fists were clenched tightly by my side-too tightly, I noted. But I didn't bother to loosen the grip though. Instead, I think they tightened even more if that was possible. However, at the moment, I could care less. And I did too 'cause the next thing I knew, my shoulders tensed and I could feel that my knuckles were becoming whiter and whiter by the second.   
  
I leaned flat against the wall of the cold, shadowed cell, silently awaiting the target to draw closer. My breath was coming in pants now and nervousness took over as my whole body was practically screaming bloody murder by now and yet, somehow, I managed to stay as silent as possible. But then again, that was reasonable, seeing that I was only focused on the echoing sound of the pair of boots as it connected with the ol' stone floor with each dragging tread.  
  
It was the same time of the day; just seconds before the sun set, when the fat, disgusting, middle-aged overseer would come and open the cell door and hand us with what they considered as "a good 'nough food fo' a worthless piece'a trash" as dinner. It was a routine; he would first bang on the door as loudly as possible, to try to catch me off guard I presume. Then he'd gruffly open the door and step in to shove the bowl of "food" at me with a mouth full of insults before turning around and slamming the metal door shut behind him. All I had to do to get out of here once and for all, I hope, was to wait until he takes a step in here and then attack him with all I've got. Despite the fact that this overseer is rather dim-witted compared to the last one, it would still be a tough obstacle to overcome considering the fact that my petite, scrawny body was nothing compared to his meaty, overly plump one.  
  
In the fifteen years I'd been here, or so I was told, I had tried to escape from this hell hole a few times before-twice to be exact-but I'd never even set a foot outside the palace walls before I'd been caught and brought back with one hell of a beatin' that left me anything but mobile. Even having been beaten to the point where I was on the borderline of death, that didn't stop me from seeking the sovereignty that I'd desired-no, needed. Some of the others in their cubicles always give me that unwanted look of pity because they considered me as some ignorant, stupid fool. Perhaps. . . I am some ignorant, stupid fool on some level, but I just can't let go of this need-this hunger-of mine to be free and just admit defeat like that. I mean, yeah, there were times where I'd constantly have doubts if my capabilities are even enough to get me out of here and wonder if I would ever even be able to accomplish the vision of this utopia of mine. I'd be lying if I denied that train of thought. But Sister Helen always taught me to keep shooting for my dream no matter how prickly obstacles could be that may prevent me from coming out as a winner. Though she hadn't been in this horrid place as long as I had, she had been the only person that befriended me and I would forever be grateful for that special gift she shared: her friendship. However, the damned king had ordered that she be sentenced to death because of her encouragement to get us to try to leave here and her furtive preaching to us prisoners regarding the outside world and how simply amazing it is. Damned king. If it weren't for him, Sister Helen wouldn't be-. . . Well, bottom line is, I won't let her efforts go in vain and I am going to get out of here. But the bad thing is though, it's like they say that it's either gonna be "third time's the charm" or "three strikes you're out!" And personally, I prefer the former than the latter.  
  
The footsteps came to a halt and I unconsciously held my breath. Even though I knew he was going to pound on the door like some mad man, it *still* startled me when he did and made me shakin' like a leaf. Damn it! Get a hold of yourself, idiot! I know the way out like the back of my hand-two times outside was more than enough-and yet, I'm acting like it's my first escape attempt!   
  
Closing my eyes and taking a slow breath, I calmed myself down before gradually blinking and concentrating to the task at hand once again. The door opened with a loud, rusty, ol' squeak and the intense beam of light filtered into the dark cubicle. I never was used to the brightness of the glow outside so the unfamiliarity of it had blinded me for a second there. Therefore, it was a few seconds later after I'd become accustomed to the light before I was able to focus the task on hand yet again. By this time, he began to take notice that I wasn't where I usually sat whenever he came at this hour of the day and took a step in to see what was going on. And that was my cue.  
  
"What the-?" Before he was able to say more, I did a swift leg sweep at his knee and with a startled yelp, he came face to face with the filthy ground beneath him. And I bet you, this is the first time he ever tasted dirt. Nice first encounter don'tchu think?  
  
I didn't waste any time as I searched the unconscious form for a set of keys to get off the two long manacles that were binding both my wrists and ankles. It didn't take long to find and soon enough, the shackles fell to the ground with a clank and with a swift but thorough scan outside, I was out of the cell before you know it. Sprinting down the empty corridor, my thoughts flew back to the surprise I'd felt when the overseer went down without much of a fight, but I wasn't one to complain. Yet then again, the bigger they are, the harder they fall.  
  
My heart was pounding loudly in my head and my eyes were constantly alert, glancing everywhere around me and leaving no place unnoticed. There was no sign of anyone nearby so far, thank god. But I didn't dare to lift my hopes up for fear that it might come crashing down any moment. I slowed to a halt as I reached the end of the corridor and pressed my back against the wall once again. I didn't pick up any sounds of footsteps so I'd glanced down the right passageway and then the left. Unfortunately, two guards were turning the corner at the end of the left passageway and my eyes briefly connected with one of them.  
  
"Shit!" I cursed and made the right turn towards the direction of the exit of the palace and ran as fast as I could straight down without pause.  
  
"Hey boy! Stop right there! Damn you, get back here!" I had been a slave at this hell hole for as long as I could remember; that being fifteen long, brutal years. I had no desire whatsoever to go back so I'd rather fight to my grave than to ever step foot in this place for a second time. And I'd be damned if I were to mess this escape attempt up. again.  
  
Fear was written all over my face. Even though I knew that if I just kept staring forward, if I just focused my whole attention on getting out of here, if I just reduce my panic state of mind to zero, I knew I could pick up the speed, yet. . . I still couldn't help but glance behind me every so often at the pursuers hot on my trail. Both guards, each with a sword at hand, were cursing like there was no tomorrow while I was trying with a great deal of effort to lose sight of the both of them. My luck seemed to take a down turn once again though, as more guards appeared behind me and joined the two in this cat and mouse chase. Ahead, however, my eyes picked up the stoned wall of the palace-which told me that I was near the exit-and a rather big window with large hanging vines outside from the forest trees nearby. I was panting really hard by now; the pounding of my heart in my ears was screaming at me that my heart couldn't withstand the overload and was probably going to burst any minute now but the adrenaline combined with it all was preventing me from coming to a halt as well. And still, my eyes lit up in hope. Fear and panic were temporarily being pushed to the back of my mind and I sprinted down the passageway even faster than before. There was going to be a change of plans.  
  
If I were to go as planned, I would have headed for the stairs to my right and get down to the first level before evading the guards as much as possible and making my final escape out the palace walls. However, since my stealthy technique had been blown and I'd been spotted, I knew there was no way I was going to make it out of these palace walls now. So I jumped to the next tactic that popped into mind. I was going to be the ever famous Tarzan.  
  
As I neared the window, I jumped through-head first-and tightly grabbed ahold of the vines that dangled in front of my face. The momentum of the jump caused the vine to swing forward and currently being around twenty to thirty feet away from the palace, the vine abruptly snapped in two. I landed gracelessly in a tumble of heaves that harshly knocked the air out of me.  
  
"Ugh…" I coughed and moaned, voice filled with anything but pleasure. My body hurt all over, stinging pains on my arms, legs, back, and head. Half of me wanted to just give up and meet my grave but the other half refused to admit defeat.  
  
"Number DM132 has escaped! Head out and retrieve 'im! Do not, under any circumstances, let 'im escape!" Similar shouts filled my ears and my gut instinct of panic drowned out any thoughts of succumbing to my enemy.   
  
"I refuse to yield." My teeth grit in determination. "I've come too far to admit defeat!" I grounded out and I pushed my bruised body up once again.  
  
It was dark by now and I raced towards the forest; this time only glancing behind me but a few times within every ten yards or so I'd covered. Around the seventh time or so I'd looked over my shoulder though, I'd ran smack right into a body clearly bigger than mines with an 'oof'. I stumbled back and thought I was going to land flat on my ass but a firm grip on my arm prevented me from falling. Gut instinct once again took over and I lashed out at my adversary with all that I had.  
  
"Whoa… Hold on there. The name's Heero Yuy and I mean no harm." The smooth, melodious voice broke through my blind assault, making me blink my way back to reality. Lifting my head, I was met up with a man-no, a boy that looked to be but a year or two older than me. Slim yet built, the brunette wearing a poor hunter's outfit had such intense yet perilous cobalt shaded eyes that seemed to unconsciously captivate anyone who were to set eyes on them. I was. . . awed by him-by both his guise and his benevolent yet dangerous aura that radiated from him.  
  
"Search over all grounds and bring him back men! That is a direct order!" I stiffened and whipped around in horror.  
  
"They're already here. . ." I whispered in realized horror as I could see the torches in the near distance. The stranger's grasp, now on my wrist, tightened and my gaze landed on him once again. He was looking at the armored guards with grim determination before whipping his stare back onto me.  
  
"C'mon." was all he said before I gave a small startled yelp as he dragged me running after him.  
  
"Where are we going?" For some weird reason, I trust him. I can't explain why but it's just a feeling-a sixth sense-one gets and you trust that sixth sense y'know?  
  
His head flipped around as we continued to run. "I know of a hiding place where they're not going to find us."   
  
I remained silent and continued to let him lead me by the hand. We didn't have to run far before we reached a cave with bushes surrounding it on both ends. I was going to protest that we would be caught more easily if we hid in a cave but he led me to the right side of the cave where the bushes were at. I shut my mouth. He'd seen what I was going to do but stopped and he. . . smirked. I raised a brow at that but said nothing.  
  
He brushed the bushes aside and I could see that there was a narrow passageway there. He nodded and went in first. I followed him in and he led me to a deserted paved region that was surrounded by more bushes. Just as we reached there, we heard the guards just outside the cave.  
  
"Spread out!"  
  
"Yes sir!" The thumping of footsteps filled the silence between us and I closed my eyes and prayed in hope that they wouldn't find us. I was shaking all over which did my injuries no good, but I couldn't even feel them anymore. The numbness spread throughout my body and I was thankful for that. The only thing I was worrying about was trying to not move a muscle for fear that I might step on a twig and cause an unwanted noise. The silence was becoming deafening and I had to bite my lip from screaming out in madness. After a dreading, long hour that I thought would never end, they were beginning to leave.  
  
"Nothing sir!"  
  
"All right! Take the east side and search for them over there!" With that, the footsteps began to fade with the voices.  
  
I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding and collapsed on my knees in sheer relief and contentment. "They're gone. . ." I breathed out.  
  
"Yeah, it would seem as so." The stranger-Yuy, chuckled.  
  
Just as I gratefully thanked him for his help, it began to rain and I. . . smiled. I'd heard stories of people cursing the weather because water poured angrily from the sky but I had never seen it before. The first droplet landed on my cheek and I lifted a finger to wipe at it. Staring at the bead on my index finger, I was surprised that it was clear enough that I was able to see myself in it. I have to say, I am mesmerized and greatly awed by this element. It was so. . . pure, so unsoiled; unlike the water they gave us back at the hell hole. Another drop landed on my head and my gaze altered towards the grey sky above me. My eyes darted around and through one section of the clouds, a column of light shone through. Though it was small, I knew it was going to grow soon and I suddenly felt warm inside. Another droplet then fell. and another. and another. and soon, it was pouring heavily all around us. And for the first moment in a long, long time, I laughed-gave a wholehearted laughter. I was twirling around with my arms flailing in the air, just enjoying the feeling of being able to experience such a wonderful thing and also the feeling of being cleansed. It was obvious that I was completely soaked from head to toe but I, apparently, could care less. For once in my life, I was. . . free, and that was all that mattered. So it was only when Yuy's chuckle reached my ears when I blinked back to reality and curiously turned to face him and the smile that graced his lips.  
  
"Hey, I didn't catch you're name!" he shouted over the sound of the beating rain. I let the inquiry process in my mind and my laughter slowly faltered. My name. .? . . . .I had no name. All that identified me-differentiated me from the others were but my appearance and my number: DM132. That's all that I've ever known.  
  
I stayed silent for a few seconds before responding. "My name?!" I shouted back to him. Though he only nodded, his silence was somehow encouraging and soothing at the same time. I stared at him in silence for a few minutes, the beating rain having no affect on me at that precise moment, and my eyes began to slowly light up. Yu-Heero. . . he intrigued me. Despite the fact that we'd only known each other for but two hours or less, there was some mysterious ember burning inside of me whenever I stare at him. And oddly, it. . . comforted me. . as if we belong or something. Funny, I don't ever want that ember to die out no matter what. . .   
  
Only one name could come to mind and I thought it fit perfectly. Straightening myself, I whipped my damp bangs out of my face as a small smile crept onto my face and I gave my response. ". .My name. . .is Duo."  
  
*****  
  
Owari  
  
*****  
  
So whatchu guys think? Please review!! ^__^ 


End file.
